


evan 'crytype' hansen

by Stagefour_fearoftrying



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: evan hansen is the human equivilant of crytypin, how do u even tag this ?????, imma make this a goshdamn thing, my first work and its a shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagefour_fearoftrying/pseuds/Stagefour_fearoftrying
Summary: songs from dear evan hansen but everytime evan is sad it gets crytyped





	1. words fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'words fail' but its crytyped, thats it,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just take this,,,,,,thnx 2 my m8 dax for encouragin me,,,,
> 
> (also no point in puttin my social media @ the end so have it now:  
> tumblr: transusnavii  
> twitter: transusnavii)

i never meant to mau ke it suich a mess  
i nnnever thought that it would go this far  
so i just stand herei sorry  
searchin for SOMETHING tou say  
somethin to say  
words fail,,,, words fail  
there;;s noothin i can s ay 

i gue ss i thought i could be part of this  
i ne ver haidd ttthis kind of thin before  
i never had that per fect GIRL  
WHO somehow cou ld see the gouod part of me 

i never had the da d who stuck it ouet  
no corny jokeus or ba seball gl oves  
no m om who just was there  
;;cause moem was all that she had to be

that;;s not a worthhhy explanation  
i know there is none  
nnothin cann make sennnse of all these things i;ve done 

wor ds faiilll, words fail  
theres nothin i can say  
except sometimes, u see euverythin u wanted  
and so metiemes,,, u see e verythin u wish u had  
and it;s right there,,,, ri ght there,,, right there  
in front of yoeu  
and u WANT to believe it;;;s true  
so you............ make it true  
and u think maybe everybody wants it  
and n e eds it.............. ao little bit............ too 

this was just a sad ienveention  
it wasnt real,, i know  
but we were HAPPY  
I guess i coulldnt let thhat go  
i guess i couldn;;t give that uep  
i guess i wanted to believe  
;cause if I just believe  
then i don;;t HAVE TO see what;;;s real ly ther e 

no,, i;;;d rather preetend im somethin bett er than  
theseo broken part s  
pretend i;;m somethin other than  
this mess that i am  
cause then i don;t have to look at it  
and NO oneu gets to lookkk at it  
no, no on e can reaally ssseeu 

ccause i;;;ve learned to slam on theo brake  
beforea i even tuarn the keiy  
before i make the mista ke  
befffore i lllea d with the worst of me  
i never let them see the worst of me 

;;;cause what if everyone saw????  
what if ever yone knew?????  
would they like WHAT theoy saw???  
or wouuld they hate it TOO?  
WILL i just keep on runnin away from what;;;s true???? 

all i eve r do is ruan  
so how do i steep ionnn  
s tep into thee s u n????  
step intoe the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorrry lmaaooooooo, thnx 4 readin, hit me up on my social media if u wanna f9 me,,,peace !!


	2. wavin through a window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s t o p m y s i n f u l h a n d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> evan is back at it again cryin his way through a song but this time wavin through a window
> 
> (tumblr: transusnavii  
> twitter: transusnavii)

i;ve learned to slam on the braake  
beefore i even turn the key  
before i make the miistake  
before i lead withhh the wor st of mee 

give theem no reason to stare  
no sslippin uap iif u slip away  
so i goot nothin to share  
no,, i got nothin to say 

step out,,,, step out of the suon  
if u keeep g ettin buirned  
step out,, steppp ouet of the sun  
because you;;ve llearned,,,, because you;;;ve l ea rned 

on the outside,, always lookin in  
will I ever be more THAN i;;;ve always b een?????  
;;;cause i;m tap,,,, tap,, tappin on the glassss  
i;m wavin through a wwwindow  
i TRY to speak,,, but nobody can hear  
so i wait around for an answear to appppear  
while i;;;m watch,, watch,,,, watchin people pass  
i;m wa vin through a windoww,,,, oh  
can anybody seae, ies anybody wavin back at me????? 

we start with stars in our eyes  
wee start belieovin that we bellong  
bbbut every sun doesnt rise  
andd noo one tells u where u went wrong 

step out, step out of the sun  
if u keep gettin burned  
steappp ouat,,, stttep out of the sun  
because youu;;;ve learned,,, because you;;ve leair ned 

oun the outside,, always loioikin ienn  
will i ever be more than i;ve alwaoys beennn????  
;;caus e i;;;mm tap,,, tap,, tapppin on the glass  
wavin throuigh a window  
iu trry to sp eak, but nob ody can hear  
so i wait around for an answer TO appear  
while i;;m watch,,, waotch,,, watchin people pass  
wavin through a wwwindow, oh  
can anybody see,,, is anybody waving????? 

when you;re fallin in a fores t and theare;;s nobody aroauend  
do u ever really crash,,, or even makea a sound????  
when you;re fallin in a forest and the re;s nobody arouund  
do u evvver really crash,,, or even make a souuen d?????  
when you;re fallin in a forest aind there;s nobody around  
do u ever really crash,, or EVEN make a sound???  
when youre fallin in a forest and t here;s nobody around  
do u ever really crash,,, or even makkke a sound???  
did iu even make a sound?????  
didd i even mmake ae soound????  
its lllike i NEVER madeu a sound  
will i ever make a soundd?????? 

on the outside,,,, always lookin in  
will i ever b e more than i;;v e always been??????  
;cause im tap,, tap,,,, tappin on the glass  
wavin through a window  
i try to speak,, but nobody can hear  
so i wait around for an answer to appeear  
while i;m watch,, watch,, watchin people pass  
wavin through a wwindow,, oah  
can ANYBODY se e,,,, is anybody wavin back at me???? 

is anybody waving????  
wae ving,,,, waving...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnx 4 readin this hell + special thnx to o0JayWolf0o 4 suggestin makin an entire shit outta the idea


End file.
